Is it wrong to pick girls up in the new world of SAO?
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: I'm worthless. always being saved. always needing someone to help me. I cant do anything on my own. the one time, I thought I could play a game and feel like a hero, it all went down the drain. I'm worthless, even when some goddess of this game is there by my side, I cant do anything. I need her by my side, if not, how can I become strong in this game? I own nothing.
1. SAO, The death game

"Ok, this is so cool!" Dakota said looking around the city that he was now in. "So, this is Sword Art Online, I wonder what kind of people are here?" I thought as I bushed my white hair to the side. looking to the side, I someone dash off, making me think that they knew the game. I folowed them, where I then spotted someone else chasing the same person.

The man called out to the same person I was following, gaining his attention. "You look like you know your way around, so, can you help me with this game, I know next to nothing about it?" The man asked the kid that looked at him before Dakota walked up to him.

"If you're going to give lesions, then count me in!" Dakota said with a grin, causing them to look at him.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said swiping his fingers down and opening a team request to the both of them. Once they accepted they noticed each other's names. The one with the reddish hair name was Klein, the other one with blackish brown name was Kirito. "Alright, there's a spot not far from here that should be good for training you two just follow me." He said running off.

Floor 01: Town of Beginnings, West Field

"GAH!"

Kirito cringed as he witnessed an enemy boar with red eyes ram the newbie Klein right in the crotch, making him fly back and crash to the ground.

"Right in the nuts…" Klein groaned, rolling around on the ground, holding his man bits.

"You got hit by a Critical Hit." Kirito noted, "In the game, only Critical Hits from an enemy attack cause real pain. Luckily, the rest don't."

"Worst…feature…ever…" Klein groaned as he got up.

Kirito sighed, "Listen Klein-san, what's important is your initial motion input."

"Sure, I get that, but the damn boar keeps moving around." Klein complained, pointing to the boar that was shaking its butt at him.

"Don't worry Klein, it's easy." Dakota assured him as he picked up a rock, "If you do the motion input right by focusing…" he said as he focused, with the little rock shining a bright red, "…and activate a sword skill…" he then threw it at the boar, the rock hitting the boar in the butt and angering it, "…the system will ensure that the tech connects."

"Motion input…motion input…" Klein muttered to himself, looking at his katana. "How does one put it…"?

"Add a slight pause when focusing, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode when you attack!" Kirito told him while shaking his head.

"Explode?" Klein wondered before finally understanding and took a stance with his katana over his right shoulder, the blade starting to glow and bright yellow.

Kirito then smiled, "He's got it down."

Dakota deflected the boar's attack and kicked it towards Klein, who was ready to strike. "RAH!" Klein let out a battle cry and successfully used the Thrust skill on the boar, leaving a red gash on its side, defeating it and making it explode in a shower of blue data shards when its HP gauge hit zero.

Result

Exp - 24

Col – 30

Items – 2

"All right! I did it!" Klein cried, proud of himself of his first kill in the game.

"Congrats, Looks like you picked up on my teachings pretty quickly." Kirito said as he gave Klein a high-five. "However…" he started. "That lowly boar's about as weak as those annoying slimes in the other games."

"Eh? Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss or something!" Klein complained.

"Are you serious? Of course not." Dakota deadpanned, pointing behind his back with his thumb to some newly spawned boars. "But not all slimes are weak, there are some that are immune to physical attacks."

"So how do you like SAO so far?" Kirito asked them as Klein practiced his new sword skill, "Pretty exciting eh?"

"Yep, I can meet new people." Dakota said throwing a few practice swings with his dagger.

"Hell yeah!" Klein exclaimed, "There are lots of skills, right? Like blacksmithing, fishing, cooking, and other stuff?"

"You're right on the money. We've heard there are supposedly unlimited numbers of skills. Like sewing, meditation, medical, almost everything in here!" Kirito informed. "However in exchange, there's no magic." He groaned, showing his displeasure over the fact.

"An RPG without magic huh? That's a pretty bold decision." Klein noted as he now practiced a slash skill.

"Though there are rumors that players with certain high enough stats can get special skills reserved only for them." Dakota pointed out. "They're also talking about creating job classes in the next patch as well." Klein nodded as he suddenly cheered at getting the hang of sword skills.

"Even though we're in our Avatars, isn't it more fun to move your body as you fight?" Dakota asked, amused by Klein's enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" Klein said excitedly.

Dakota nodded, "Shall we move on to the next monster?"

"Oh yeah, keep them cumin'!" Klein cheered, causing Kirito to sigh and move on.

The three of them kept on hunting monsters until sunset. Now they lay on the grass, taking a well-deserved rest. "I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it…that we're finally in a video game." Klein said, "Whoever made this is a genius. It's really amazing... You know, I'm glad I was born in this time."

Dakota sighed, "You make a big deal out of everything."

"Aw come on man! It's my first full dive!" Klein protested, "Players like me can't even contain their excitement."

"Then this is your first time playing a game with a NerveGear?" Kirito asked.

"I rushed out and bought the hardware to play SAO." Klein explained, "I was really lucky to get one of the ten-thousand copies. Well, you were ten times as lucky, getting into the beta test stage. It's hard to believe that you were part of the thousand people who got to do it."

"I guess you could say something like that." Kirito shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, a usual habit of his.

"How far did you all get in the beta?" Klein asked, curious, "Were you with other people before it was over?"

"No, I was a loner. I got as far as the eighth floor in a couple of months. But this time, it'll only take about a month if things are the same." Kirito said with a smile on his face, as he and the others looked over at the setting sun.

"You're really into this." Klein said with a grin on his face.

Kirito unsheathed his katana, "To be honest, during the beta test, SAO was all I thought about, day and night. In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It's a virtual world, but I still feel more alive here than I do in the real one."

"Fine speech sensei." Klein said as Kirito sheathed his blade.

Dakota then look at them both "You all want to go hunting some more?"

Klein nodded quickly, "Of course! I'd love to…" A gurgling sounded came from Klein's stomach. "But I'm really hungry, so I'm logging out."

"Eating food here only makes you think you're not hungry." Kirito pointed out.

Klein grinned and gave a thumb up, "I know, but I already ordered a pizza to be delivered at 5:30pm!"

Dakota laughed, "Maybe I should call you sensei for being prepared."

"Yup! Well, once I've eaten, I'll be back, and after this, I'm meeting with some people I know from another game. Want to friend them too?" Klein asked as us as he stood up.

Kirito smiles, "Sure. Thanks man."

"If they're like you, sure." Dakota said giving a thumbs up. "Till then, keep safe."

"Hey, that's my line." Klein said. "I see. Listen Kirito, Thanks for all your help and guidance. I'll repay you for this sometime... Mentally that is."

"Hai, hai, hai." Kirito said, "I'll hold you to that."

"Thanks so much, man." Klein said as he put out his fist. "I'll see you two around."

"If there's anything else you want to know, just contact me." Kirito said as he fist bumped Klein's hand, followed by Dakota. "You'll no doubt see me around."

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that!"

Klein waved before opening up the game menu to log out.

Dakota was about to kill more monsters when he heard Klein's confused voice saying, "Huh? There's no button to log out."

"Look closer." Kirito suggested.

Klein checked again, "No, it's not here."

Dakota sighed and opened the options menu, "Come on man, it's at the bottom of the main menu- what the?" There wasn't a button on the main menu either.

"See? Not there." Klein told them.

"Definitely not." Kirito agreed opening his up.

"Well, it's the first day out of beta. There are bound to be some bugs. I'm sure the server people are freaking out..." Klein joked, laughing nervously.

Dakota also laughed. "In a second, you will be too." he said pointing at the clock on my HUD, "Because right now, it's 5:25pm."

Klein blinked before he started to freak out, "NO~! MY TERIYAKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALE~GAH~!"

Kirito chuckles "Just hurry and call the game master."

"I tried, but nothing's happening." Klein said, pointing at the GM Calling icon.

"Is there any other way to log out?" Dakota asked with a scared look on his face.

Kirito eyes widened, "No, if a player wants to log themselves out, they have to go through the menu."

"That's nuts! There's got be another way." Klein exclaimed before starting to do some poses, "Return! Log out! Escape!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe if I can take this thing off my head!"

Kirito shook his head, "You can't. Right now, we can't move our real bodies. The NerveGear intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do. Here." he said, pointing to the back of his head.

"Seriously? So we have to wait for them to fix the bug?" Dakota asked.

Kirito shrugged, "Or for someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear from us."

"But I live alone. What about you?"

"I have sister and a mom." Kirito informed him,

At that, Klein grabbed Kirito's shoulders, "How old are your little sister?"

"My sister is on kendo team, and that's creepy, control your hormones pervert."

"That doesn't ma-"

"It means that she might take off Kirito's helmet." Dakota said with some hope.

Klein groaned from the ground, "It's just a bug."

Kirito shook his head, "This isn't just a bug. If we can't log out, it'll pose a serious threat for the future of virtual gaming."

Klein nodded as he got up, "Come to think of it, I think you're right."

"If they wanted to, they could just shut down the server and log everyone out." Dakota said.

"But there isn't even an announcement..." the blond katana-user added, putting his hands to his ears.

Suddenly, a loud bell started ringing, making them turn back towards the Town of Beginnings. Then, they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Floor 01: Town of Beginnings

They suddenly appeared at the starting point of SAO, and looked around to see other players appearing in blue light.

"What's going on?" asked one player next to them.

"I don't know." Another player answered back.

"A forced teleport?" Kirito wondered.

"What the hell's going on?" Klein growled as the bell stopped ringing, "First there's no log out button and now this!"

Dakota looked up at the bell tower when he saw something. "Up there!" He shouted, pointing to the sky and drawing everyone attention to the red blinking panel up there. "That's…"

They all saw that the panel said "WARNING". Then, the panel expanded, also saying "System Announcement" as it spread across the sky, turning the sky red.

"What is that?" Klein wondered out loud as what looked like blood poured from the in between the panels and slowly formed into a figure with a red robe and hood, hiding its face.

"A game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"I'm scared…"

"It's fine. It's just another part of the opening ceremony."

"I don't think it's the game master. He must be the main enemy of the world of SAO." Kirito said, "Guess he came from 100th floor to taunt us."

"Attention players. Welcome to my world." The robed figure greeted.

""My world?"" Someone parroted.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who in control this world."

My eyes widened in shock as murmurs broke out after the claim… "I remembered hearing about this guy and just saw him on the news this afternoon!"

"He must've spent a lot of time on this."

"I'm sure you're already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game." Kayaba said as he opened his own menu, showing the logout button missing.

Kirito put his finger in his ear to clear it out to make sure he heard right.

"I repeat… this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"A-A feature?" Klein stuttered out.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down on remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside of the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain."

A few people tried to walk out of the city square to leave, only to find the way blocked by an invisible barrier. "Unfortunately, several player's friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove them and as a result, two hundred and thirteen players are dead. As well, if your health drops below zero and you die in SAO... you die in real life as well. Now hopefully this doesn't discourage you from playing the game, instead it should urge you to complete it faster. There is only one means of escape. One is to complete the game, and reach the hundredth level of the dungeon then defeat the final boss, freeing everyone. Oh and I have one present for you all, if you look in your inventories." Every player quickly checked their backpacks, only to find mirrors that quickly changed their avatars to look like their real selves.

"K-Kirito, Dakota are you alright?"

"Yeah." they said at the same time to the sound of Klein's voice before turning around to a different face. "Who are you?"

"And who are you?"

"Me, I'm Dakota, wait, Kirito? Klein?" Dakota asked with a confused look.

All around them, girls were turning into guys, buff guys were turning into fat guys, and then they looked at each other.

"You're Klein?"

"You're Kirito? How? And, You actually didn't change all that much."

"What?" he shouted! He looks at the mirror. 'It's impossible!' he look like his character, his black hair, brown eyes were still there!

"How did this happen?" Dakota asked as he started freckling out.

"The scan. It probably copied our face but our bodies..." Kirito said. "When I first turned it on I had to calibrate my body by tapping myself all over to register my height and size."

"Oh... right. I forgot about that." Dakota said as he looked up in fear. "But... but why? Why do all this?"

Kirito then pointed at the large looming figure. "I'm sure he'll tell us."

"You may be asking yourselves why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, creator of SAO do all of this? Well my goal has already been finished. To create this world and intervene in it."

"Kayaba..." Dakota said as he grabbed his head as he started losing his sanity.

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." The large figure disappeared and the stunned faces of all the players now stayed silent… then... Chaos started!

Everyone did his or her best to try to escape the city.

"Come with me!" Kirito whispered, as he pulled Klein into an alley, leaving Dakota behind as he ell to his knees.

Dakota started crying as he leaned forward, unsure if it was best for him to leave the city and possibly die, or to stay put. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to be useless, he honestly didn't know what to do.

Everyone had left the area, leaving only him behind...

That was, until the area glitches, gaining his attention.

Looking up, he spotted a person coming down from above, landing in front of him. She had a white dress that went just below her waist, with it reviling her chest a bit, black hair that was in pony tails and nothing on her feet. She looked down at him with a smile, with his eyes widening as he saw that she had a life bar. "My name is Hestia, and I'm a goddess that has come to guide you." She said as she held her hand out to him.


	2. The Green Girl of SAO

'It hasn't even been a week and I've already found the boss!' I thought as I kept running from Illfan the Kobold Lord. He was accompanied my his little minions, who looked some what more cute than scary. I wasn't strong enough, I just wanted to explore and get the layout of the entire first floor.

And what made matters worse, I did it alone.

'I'm going to die, I know that more than anything. I'm slow, weak, and pathetic. I use daggers for a crying out loud!? Why didn't I pick a class that would let me use a sword!? Because I wanted to test this game out for my sister, that's why!?

I jumped forward, where I then dodged a stomp from Illfang and rolled out of the boss room, where I knew the boss wouldn't follow. I sighed of relief, only to tense up as I heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw some of the minions were out there, ready to attack. Backing up, my eyes were wide at the sight of them. Seeing them raise there weapons, I brought my hands up and covered my face.

But the pain never appeared.

Opening my eyes, I saw them disappearing in little crystals. I was shocked, not because I was saved, which I was but not as much as the other reason, but I was saved by a person in a cloak, holding a wooden sword in there hand.

There back was turned towards me, and once they turned, I saw a Her adventuring attire included a green flower shaped hood and a white sleeveless top underneath. She also wears a pair of long, brown gloves and boots with a white sash around her waist where she keeps her wooden sword and a pair of short swords, or were they long?

"Hey..." The person said, turning to face me completely. "Are you ok?" They asked, but I didn't respond, because it was at that moment, I started playing something in my head.

Monsters are what warriors fight. Girls are what monsters try to attack, only to fail as the warrior comes at the last moment to save her. With that, it sparks. A love that will forever be, but that is a work of fiction. By saving one girl, it turns into more, and then its a harem.

I couldn't take it, being saved by a girl. I screamed, making her flinch as I stood up and ran past her, making my way towards the only place I knew I would be safe without being found, the one town that I had someone waiting for me.

 **The next day**

Opening my eyes, I found my self on the couch, again. This always happened. For you see, we are currently living in the bottom of a church, for free. It was a place that allowed Hestia to hide from the general manager of the game. She never told me everything, just that she is apart of the game and that she needed to help me the best she could.

Looking over to the bed, I found it empty. Reaching my hand up, I petted the head of my goddess. Looking at the time, I saw that it was five o'clock. Lifting Hestia up, I walked her over to the bed and placed her in it, tucking her in. "I'm off." I said as I brushed her hair down. Putting on my combat gear, I made my way to the door.

"Idiot." I heard her say, making me smile as I exited the room. Stepping out of the church, I started walking on. "Hestia has always been cheering me on, and because of that, I have to do my best." I said with a smile. "With low money, food is hard to come by." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Hello." A person said, walking up to me from the side. It was a women, a waiter if I could guess right. "You dropped this, sir." She said, showing me a gold coin. I looked at her strangely, knowing that it was a quest of sorts. "Seeing as your up this early, would you mind doing me a favor?" She asked, followed by a quest option appearing.

'An event?' I thought as it had a timer. Shrugging, I accepted, with her smiling.

"I need some supplies from the forest, but I'm no warrior, could you perhaps collect the items that I need?" She asked, handing me a list, with me looking at the list, only seeing one thing on it. "Its a rare drop, its a one in a hundred thousand chance of getting it." She said, shocking me. "If you manage to get this item for me, I'll make you break feast every morning when you leave, and dinner when you return from the dungeon." She said, with me nodding.

Turning around, I took off, having no clue on where I was suppose to find this item, I wanted that deal!?"

 **Later, labyrinth forest**

Charging forward, I drove my dagger into the chest of a wolf as it had jumped at me. Watching it die, I smiled as I collected the item. The golden wolf claw of the labyrinth. It took a while, and getting lost in the forest a few hundred times or so. Rubbing my arm against my forehead, I removed the sweat that had poured down on me, only to gasp in pain as my other arm was bit.

Ripping my arm free, I jumped back and watched as it charged, with me spinning around and cutting its top off, killing it. "This is a dangerous place." I said, looking around, scratching my head. "Where do I go from here?" I asked as I looked as the four ways I could or should go. Seeing the bushes move once more, blocking my paths but one, I shrugged and jogged forward.

After a few blocks of it, I was kicked to the side, with me barley bringing my arm up to block it, still taking damage from it. Rolling on the ground, I looked up at the monster, seeing that it was a werewolf. It howled, with me running the other way as it called for more.

'But, I don't know what I should do.' I thought as I stopped, turning to the now three werewolf's. 'I need to be more than who I am now!" I said as I charged forward, with them doing the same. Sliding under there jump, I gutted one from the neck down, killing it. Rolling to the side, I jumped onto the bush and slashed, cutting the claw of the second one off and stabbed the third one in the head, killing that one.

Landing on the ground, I turned to the last one and we ran at the other, slashing at the same time.

 **Later that night**

"I'm back!" I called out as I entered our room of the church.

"Hey, welcome back!" Hestia called out as she ran up to me from the couch. "How was it today?" She asked.

"It went great, fought a lot of monsters and even completed a mission." I said with a smile.

"Good job, with more practice, I just know you will be able to take care of all of the tougher missions soon!" She said, looking up at me. Hestia smiled at me, with me looking up at her with a questioning look. "Don't lose that smile of yours." She said as she tilted her head a little.

"Don't worry." I said, giving her a thumbs up. "I wont leave you anytime soon, that's a promise." I said, smiling at her even more.

"Hey, you promised." She said as she looked at me. "Then I wont worry. Just make sure you brace yourself." She said, confusing me. "Because I have to update you." She said, confusing me more.

"Update?" I asked, with her finishing her food.

"Yep, you are going to be stronger, faster, better". She said as she walked to the bed, with me following. "Lay down with your back reviled, no shirt." She said, with me taking off the top armor and laying on my chest.

"What is this for?" I asked as she climbed on my back and placed her hand on it.

After a little while, I heard her gasp a little, before smacking my back, not hard, like a little rough pat on the back. "There, all done." She said as she stood up, holding a piece of paper. "Your states are now increased." She said, with me taking the paper.

STR ... I82 - H120

DEF ... I18 - I42

WPN ... I92 - H139

SPD ... H172 - G225

HIDDEN SKILLS ... [ ]

"Hidden Skills?" I asked, not able to read it as it looked burned.

"Misprint." She said, looking away with a pout. She walked over to the closet and took out a cloak, where she then put it on. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be going." She said as she started walking away.

"Must be some powerful being if she's getting involved." I said, frowning. 'She always leaves like that.' I thought as I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. 'Still, that's interesting that she boosted my stats.' I thought as I started drifting off.

 **Later, a place called mama's bar**

'So, this is the place that NPC wanted me to come to?' I thought as I walked over to a table and sat down, where I then opened the menu and started looking at it. 'This stuff should be free, so I'll just get something to go-'

"Its not free yet." I heard someone behind me say, gaining my attention. Turning to face them, I saw a women in a similar waitress uniform standing there with her arms crossed, confusing me. "The mission you took on, not everything is free." She said, placing a glass down in front of me. "Only a slice of bread is at the moment, but after working here for so long, it becomes free." She said, shocking me.

"You serious!?" I yelled, with her nodding.

"Yes, also the drinks are free as well." She said, with me laying my head down on the table.

'So fighting those monsters was a waist of time then, tricked because I read something to fast because I heard her say free.' I thought as I pouted. Looking back at her, I saw her still standing there, and I got this strange feeling that I had met her before. "Have we met?" I asked as I sat up.

"No, I'm just a player whos trying to get free food because she's not much of an adventurer." She said, still standing there.

"Then...can I help you with something?" I asked, not in a rude way, but a curious way.

"No, I'm just standing here waiting for you to take your order so I can get on with my work, get money to get food until its all free." She said, with the air feeling awkward as she continued to stare at me.

"I think I'm going to-"

"Have everything on the menu, good choice." She said, writing that down as I could only look on in shock as she walked away before I could even protest.

"Man I'm telling you, it was hilarious!?" A man at a table not that far from me said as he was laughing with his buds. He kept running around like a chicken who had his head cut off, and once he made it out, he screams even more as he's about to get killed by the Kobold that were following us." He said, shocking me as I knew he was talking about me, but I didn't remember seeing anyone else there.

"Dude, he so pissed his pants!?" Another one yelled as they continued to laugh.

"But who was that chick who saved him, the green girl?" Another person asked as they thought about it.

"Wait, so you haven't heard?" The first guy asked as he looked at him. "Apparently, there's this beta tester whos been going around at super fast speeds to save all of the rookies from getting killed. "She's so fast, that most of them don't even get a chance to see her, only thing that they see is a flash of green and they run. That was the first time anyone has gotten a glimpse at her, even then from our point of view we still didn't see much." The man said with a sigh. "We could of gotten some good gear from that kid to, if it wasn't for that dam women." He said, followed by a knife stabbing right in front of him, getting screams from the entire table, even me as it was the same women who was taking my order.

"HEY!?" A big muscular women at the bar yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "If you want to start a faggity ass tickle fight, take that shit outside!?" She yelled, then looking at the women. "Ryuu Lion I swear that if you damage another table of mine I will force you to pay for everyone's meal here for the next-"

This time she stabbed the guys hand, but it didn't stab him due to the safe zone. "HEY, YOU CRAZY BITCH!? WHAT THE HELL-"

He was then grabbed by the back of his shirt and tossed outside, surprising me at her strength. "Anyone else?" She asked as she stared at the others. One of them sent her a duel request, with her accepting it in a heart beat. Standing up, the man drew his sword, while she just stood there. Once the timer hit zero, he charged.

It was like time slowed down, she lifted up a mug, caught the blade in the handle and twisted it, shocking everyone as she disarmed him so easily. Getting mad, he threw a punch at her, with her using the same mug to catch his fist, where it got stuck. He tried pulling his hand back, but was then kicked in the chest and sent flying over the table, followed by a duel end appearing with winner over the girl.

"I'm...in the yellow, from a single kick!?" The guy said as he stood up in shock, then quickly left with his friends.

She stood there, watching there retreat, followed by a glance at me. Seeing her look at me, I jumped up and hulled ass out of there. Not out of fear, no, nothing like that. Determination, because I had to become stronger, because I felt, no, needed to become stronger.

That night, I didn't return home.


	3. Love for the family

Its been two weeks since the beginning of SAO, and so far, my stats are off the charts.

STR ... C1520

DEF ... G1504

WPN ... C2270

SPD ... A5963

HIDDEN SKILLS ... [ ]

Each time I leveled up, Hestia upgraded me, making me stronger, faster, even better than most players. Still, I went in alone. Every dungeon, I did it solo. It even got easy, to the point that it got boring.

So here I am, just passing time by laying my head down on some random steps. Some times I feel like I'm cheating, having Hestia upgrade me and all. As for the HIDDEN SKILLS, I don't think its a misprint, I think something happened and I'm kind of liking it, but not that I cant use it.

I miss my sister, with mom being sick and in the hospital, it leaves her by her self. Nijika isn't my only sister, I have another one, an even younger one. Nanairo Arshavina, she's about eight right now, already going to a university. The last I saw of her, was when she was three, having been pronounced a genius.

I'm not a full blooded brother like both sisters, I only have our fathers blood, with him having met a women about a year before he met my current mother. The story behind my real mother, is that she wanted nothing to do with me and gave me away, said I wasn't worth the trouble and should of been aborted but it went against her religion to kill.

My father told me that a when I learned I was having a sister, only that she wasn't my full sister. I wanted to be her full brother, and I treated her with kindness beyond relief. I went as far as to teach her my mothers native language, Russian. she didn't speak it much, but she loved saying the greetings, privet being her favorite.

We eventually moved to Russia, and by the time I was ten, my next sister was born, Nanairo. Translation, rainbow. That's the first thing my mother saw after giving birth, so she said. It fit her, because she was a ball of sunshine. She loved to play, with singing and coloring being her favorite thing.

But once father learned she was a genius, he and mother got into an argument on what to do with her future. I didn't like what father was saying, so I snuck out in the middle of the knight, taking both Nanairo and Nijika with me. I wanted to run away from him, I didn't want him to treat her like that, it would ruin her child hood, and I didn't want one sister to grow up without the other.

I was found a few hours later by the police, and once I got home, I was unable to walk as my father literally beat the shit out of me. No belts, no paddles, pure fist, pure rage. Mom suggested on taking me to the hospital, but he refused, saying that if I wanted to live, I needed to earn that right, seeing how my true mother wanted nothing to do with me, he didn't either.

Yet I didn't earn that right, as mom took care of me with the only medical skills she had. By the time I could walk again, it had been a month and I had learned that they had gotten a divorce and we're moving back to japan...without Nanairo.

I would see her on the news every now and then with Nijika and mom and we would both be proud and disappointed at the same time. Proud that she was a genius, disappointed that this was how her life turned out. Two years before SAO, mom fell I'll, with me taking up multiple jobs right after school to help out. Nijika took up one job, a waitress at a maid café. There, she started loving pop idols. It was a hobby, and with her finding, it made me feel like she would become an idol her self.

'Hell, I would give anything to hear Nijika sing right now.' I thought with a smile.

"Something that will never stop ringing is the sound of shining lights~ A distant sky~" I heard, with my heart stopping because I knew that voice, it was either I thought I heard it, or it was my sister. I sat up, looking around, but I didn't see her. "Silence waited in the air~ A blue comet falling through the sky~" I knew it was her now, but the questioned remained, how was she here, I only bought one copy of SAO?

I stood up, looking everywhere, trying to see if I could find her, but no luck. "The moonlit road spreading excellence on the other side of the moon~" Looking down the road, I used my enhanced vision to see further down it, spotting a familiar hairstyle, and a familiar shade of brown.

"It cant be!" I said as I started running in that direction. "Don't let it be her, don't let it be my sister!" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

Once I reached where I saw her, I looked all over the place, not seeing her. "To go past the border~ Go into a reality that's far away~" I heard, with me running out of the village as that's where I heard it from. "Forget today, forget tomorrow, curl up and cry~" I heard, with me gritting my teeth.

'She only sings that song when she's down!' I thought as I narrowed my eyes. 'I need my answer answered, and I promise, I wont leave you!' I thought as I saw her retreating form.

"A variating fate~ If it mixes together it becomes heaven~ The moon moves slowly and reflects fantasy~" I heard, with me losing sight of her as she entered the woods. "Something that will never stop ringing is the sound of shining lights~ It doesn't matter how the strong the blows~" It echoed all through the woods, where I couldn't find its location anymore.

'I'm taking to the trees!' I thought as I ran up one and jumped onto the branch, where I started jumping from branch to branch.

"Sincere, go beyond time~ I can keep smiling~ My heart sings, ring in the sky that waits for me~ Ring for Cynthia~" I heard, getting louder as I jumped to another tree. "An intense voice cut the silence~ The collected dreams overflows~ The laughing hope was visibly~ Bleeding from my eyes~'' I heard, with it sounding like there was a fight up ahead.

Reaching the area, I saw wolf after wolf die before me, shocking me as there wasn't anyone around. 'She's skilled, that's for sure.' I thought as I looked around.

"If a latent truth blocked your way~ Scared, I change the future~ And reflects a fantasy~" I heard to my right, with me jumping after it. "Something to always believe are the repainted sounds in the sky~ Weak as if to haze up in the distance, Cynthia go beyond the night~" I heard fighting again, with me gritting my teeth as she was fast, faster than me. "To go and tell those feelings~ Share your voice, light up tomorrow~ Ringing the sky that awaits~ Ring for Cynthia~"

Once I reached the area, I found her gone again, this time the monsters were dead as well. "Dame it, where the hell did she go!?" I yelled, looking around.

"Vivid stars spread in the love colored sky~ Lit up in the sky is~ My happiness when you were here~" I heard further ahead, with me taking off once more. "Something I can hear again today~ The sound of a shining wiah~ A distant sky~"

'She's closer, I'm catching up!?' I thought as I grinned, about to find out if this was really my sister or not, with me more on the it is side than the it isn't side.

"Something that will never stop ringing is the sound of shining lights~" I heard as I reached her, with four wolves jumping at her from all sides. "It doesn't matter how the strong the wind blows~" I heard her say as she pulled out a sword and slashed as one of the two in front of her, with me jumping down and stabbing one behind her. "Cynthia go beyond time~" I heard her say as she turned around, but I jumped over her and stabbed at the wolf as it almost bit her. "I can keep smiling~" She sang as she cut the one behind her that I attacked, killing it. "My heart sings~" She said as I stabbed the first one she attacked, killing it as she cut the next one. "Ring in the sky that waits for me~" She said as she turned around and stabbed, with me doing the same, our eyes widening as we saw the other. "Ring for...Cynthia?" She said as we both stabbed the wolf behind the other, staring at the other.

"How are you here?" I asked as both wolves died, with her backing up and putting her sword up.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." She said calmly as she turned around and started walking away.

"You knew I was here, didn't you?" I asked, with her nodding as I followed, but jumped back as she slashed at me. "The hell!?" I yelled, with her glaring at me.

"Stay away, I don't want to see you, ever." She said, actually hurting me.

"The hell did I do!?" I yelled, with her pointing her sword at me.

"I saw you, on the first day." She said, shocking me. "You were with two others, friends I'm taking it?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "I was just-"

"SHUT UP!?" She yelled, charging at me and slashing, with me moving out of the way, with each strike almost hitting me. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BUY SAO FOR ME, BUT YOU LIED!? YOU BOUGHT IT FOR YOURSELF, SO YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS MORE THAN ME!?" She yelled, with me reaching out and catching the sword with my hand, having it pierce all the way through till it reached the guard.

"That's what's got you pissed!?" I yelled, with her twisting the sword and removing my hand. "What friends!?" I yelled, blocking a strike from her sword. "If they were my friends, they wouldn't of left me behind!?" I yelled, blocking another of her strikes.

"I saw that, you cried like a little bitch!?" She yelled, stabbing me in the shoulder. "You gave up before it even began, only to get saved by some NPC!?" She yelled as she tripped me, with me falling on my back. She jumped up, with me bringing my arm up and letting her stab it.

'Her level is high, she's brought me down to the yellow already!?' I thought as I saw my health bar fall.

"Do you even care for me, or mom?" She asked, shocking me. "Because I don't think you do." She said, twisting the blade, with me gritting my teeth. I swung my knife at her sword, only for her to bring her foot up and step on my arm, stopping me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." She said, pulling the sword out as soon as my HP reached the red. "No, I'll have this game do that for me." She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Nijika!?" I yelled as I stood up, with her looking at me.

"You're not my brother." She said, with my eyes widening. "I want nothing to do with you, your mother didn't want anything to do with you, daddy didn't want anything to do with you, you're just a waist of space. Do us all a favor and just die already." She said, with tears falling from my eyes.

I fell to my knees, staring at her retreating form. "A waist of space, that's all I am." I said as I hunched forward, grabbing my hair and pulling at it. "Fine." I said, standing up. "If she wants me to die, I will." I said, glaring at the spot she was at. "I'll die trying to get you home, you hear me sis, I'll die trying to get you home, no matter what it takes!?" I yelled as loud as I could, knowing she heard me.


	4. Monsterfilia

**2 months into SAO**

"Your skills are very impressive, I have no doubt that your one of the strongest players in SAO right now!" Hestia said as she sat on my back, updating me.

"I'm nowhere near the strongest." I said, thinking back to the women in the green. 'If I'm going to get stronger, I need to catch up to her so I can get Nijika home.' I thought with a frown, where I then yelped as Hestia started smacking my back over and over. Once she stopped, she climbed off my back and I started rubbing it. "What was that for!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"You weren't lessoning to me!?" She yelled as she tossed on a coat. "I told you that I have to leave for about two or three days, so don't get into any trouble!?" She yelled as she stormed off, with me staring at her as she slammed the door behind her.

"Leaving for three days?" I asked, looking on the bed and seeing my states sheet. Picking it up, I looked at it.

STR ... C3040

DEF ... D3008

WPN ... B4540

SPD ... A5963

HIDDEN SKILLS ... [ ]

"Holy shit, I don't feel stronger!?" I yelled as my eyes widened. Then I started thinking about why Hestia needed to leave. "Wait, is Hestia the only goddess, or is there more?" I asked as I scratched my head. "I wonder is they have meetings, what would they talk about?" I asked as I scratched my head. "Oh well, I better get going, I have a lot to do." I said as I stood up and started walking away.

 **Later, mama's bar**

Walking into the bar, I saw that they were still opening, but I got a glair from the bar owner. Walking over to her, she crossed her arms. "I'll have you know that we're closed at the moment, so I'm going to ask you to leave one time only!" She said, with me tilting my head at her.

"But I just came by to pay what I owe." I said, confusing her.

"Owe, boy you didn't order anything the night you ran out of here!" She said, shocking me.

"She's right." Ryuu said as she stood next to her as she came out from the back. "I have a tendency to scare people off, and joke around where people think I'm serious." She said, with my left eye twitching at that.

"You're telling me I raised up enough money to buy everything on the menu for nothing!?" I yelled, getting into her face, before jumping back as I got a small flashback of what she could do. "Sorry, that was totally on me, please don't go kicking my ass!" I said, with the boss lady laughing at me.

"He's a chicken!" She said, with me glaring at her. "And don't say you raised up all that money for nothin, because you could buy something here on your way back with your friends!" She said, with me thinking of my friends in school, how I may or may not ever see them ever again.

"I never thought of how my friends are doing till now." I said, shacking my head. "Thank you for your time, but I must get going." I said as I turned around and started walking away.

"Hold it." I heard, with me turning back to face Ryuu. She walked up to me with a box that was wrapped. "This if for you, breakfast." She said, confusing me. "I caused you to run, so I'm giving you my breakfast, I can always get something to eat when the shop opens." She said, with me smiling at her.

"Thanks, but I cant take-"

"Then as a friend, I'm giving it to you." She said, taking my hand and placing the box in it. "Get going, you have a lot to do, don't you?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Thanks." I said, adding the box to my inventory before running off, heading to the next dungeon, but first, time to get some better gear.

 **Later, shopping district**

Walking up to a shop I looked into the window, seeing the prices of the swords, making me sigh as they were extremely high, way over what I could afford. 'But my weapon specialty is knives.' I thought as I looked at the knife, making me frown as even though it was the cheapest thing there, it was still expensive. "Seriously, that's nearly double what I have." I muttered as I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Excuse me, but are you Hestia's familia?" I heard a voice from behind, confusing me. Turning to face the person, I spotted a man with dark blue like hair, a calm composure and wearing a light brown cloak, carrying a bag of groceries. "I'm not entirely sure, but I feel her blessing on you." He said, with me blinking twice at him.

"How do you know Goddess Hestia?" I asked as I completely turned to face him, with him laughing a little.

"I see, so she didn't tell you about the other six Gods and Goddess now did she?" He asked, with me nodding.

"I actually started thinking about it this morning, when she said that she wouldn't be back for another three days." I said as I crossed my arms. "So, who are you?" I asked, with him shifting all the weight of the bag to one arm and holding his hand out.

"My name is Miach and like Hestia, I'm a god." He said, with me nodding as I took his hand and shook it. "Wow, I fan feel her power in you, and its strong, stronger than my own familias." He said, gaining my interest.

"Who is your familia?" I asked, with him smiling.

"Her name is silica, she's a knife wilder like you." He said, surprising me. "She's not very skilled right now, but one day she will get better. Have you learned how to use Hestia's power?" He asked, with me shacking my head at that.

"I didn't know I could, how do I use it?" I asked, with him thinking on it.

"All the gods have there own power, mine allows silica to communicate in harmony with her pet dragon." He said, shocking me.

"P-pet dragon!?" I yelled, with him laughing at me.

"There's a class called Dragon Tamer, its what she is, she doesn't have to command it to heal or to attack, instead it gets its own mind." He said, impressing me. "Then there's Apollos Greed Girl of Speed." He said, gaining my interest as that was the girl who saved me. "As her title states, she's super fast, so its hard to track her down, rumor has it she's got a job here in town, but no one can pick her out." He said, with me nodding. "But don't trust everything you hear, am I right?" He said with a grin, with me nodding. "Oh, one more thing." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two blue potions and holding them out to me.

"I don't think I've seen potions like that?" I asked as I took them.

"Its an instant heal potion, its super rare." He said, shocking me. "I've collected fourteen of them and handing them out to the other familias, use them wisely." He said, with me nodding and adding them to my inventory. "I'll see you around some time, take care." He said, waving at me and walking away.

"Ya, nice meeting you!" I said, waving at him.

 **The next day**

Walking down the street, I saw that a lot of people were missing from the streets. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"HEY~" A person called out, with me turning to face the person, who turned out to be an NPC, wearing a similar waitress uniform as the last NPC who stopped me on my way to the dungeon. "I've been waiting for you nya~" She said, with me looking on her head and seeing fake cat ears and a tail. "I need a favor!" She said, confusing me.

"What?" I asked, with her bowing to me.

"Good nyorning!" She said, with me doing the same thing. She then held out her hand and handed me a small purse. "Nanyway, could nyu take this to that silly Sercy person nya?" She asked, followed by a guest appearing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked as she started thinking about it with this cute cat like face.

"You should really work on your communication skills Anya." Ryuu said as she as she walked out of the building holding a bag of trash. "You're confusing Mr. Feichko." She said, shocking me as she knew my last name.

"Oh come on Ryuu, I just told him to take this to Sercy nya, because she scurried off to monsterfilia so fast she totally forgot it nya, what's nya to understand?" The cat NPC wanabi girl said, with me understanding a bit more.

"Did you get all of that?" Ryuu asked, with me nodding to her.

"Yes." I said, with her nodding.

"This is the second part of the free food quest, so you better hurry off." She said, with the cat like girl getting in my face.

"Nya really appreciate this nay~" She said, with me smiling at her.

"Not a problem, just leave it to me!" I said, then I remembered what she said. "So, what's monsterfilia?" I asked, with Ryuu looking at me.

"Its an event that happens here every month nya~ Players get to fight against monster, earn money and once nya in the red nya are eliminated from the tournament and rushed out of nya~" The cat girl said, interrupting Ryuu before she could talk.

"Well then, I better head off then, I'll be back!" I said, waving them off as I ran to go get this over with, for the free food!

 **Later, stadium**

"Its going to be really hard to find her in this crowd." I said as I couldn't see over most of the people, due to me being shorter than most and they were all bunched together. "Seriously, tracking missions are hard." I thought with a sigh.

"Hey, Dakota!" I heard Hestia, with me looking to my right and seeing her standing there with a big smile on her face and a purple thing wrapped around her chest.

"Goddess, you're back, its only been a day!" I said, with her shacking her head at me.

"Two days, there was yesterday, and then there is part of today!" She said as she closed her eyes. She then smiled and took my hand, leading me away. "Lets go on a date ok!" She said, making me blush as she turned and smiled at me as she said that.

I stopped, gaining her attention. "I don't mean to be wired or cruel, but I've never been on a date before, and isn't it wrong to go on a date with an AI?" I asked, with her turning to face me.

"I didn't mean like a date date, I meant like hanging out all day today." She said, crossing her arms with a humph.

"Oh, well I'm also going to have to turn you down." I said, with her looking at me with a hurt look. "I'm actually in the middle of a quest, I'm suppose to find someone-"

"You can look for them while we enjoy our date, now come on!" She said as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me over to the food carts. "Two please!" She said, holding up two fingers, where the NPC taped in front of him and created two crapes in her hands. She smiled and bit into one of them while she held the other one out to me. Taking it, I went to take a bite, but Hestia shoved hers into my mouth before I could.

Staring at her, she laughed at me. "That wasn't funny." I said as she continued to eat hers.

"Oh lighten up, we're suppose to be having fun!" She said as she started dragging me away.

'Fun, can we really have fun with all of this?' I thought with a frown as I followed.

 **Later, after finding Sercy and giving her the purse**

"I don't like her!" Hestia said, with me looking at her.

'I don't want to know.' I thought, then everything went red, with everyone going on high alert. Looking up, we saw something falling from the sky. "EVERYONE BACK!?" I yelled as everyone started running, only for the object to crash right where Hestia and I were at, sending everything around flying away.

It was hard to see, but once we could, I heard Hestia gasp. It was a giant white gorilla thing that had chains on its arms, followed by a harness in its mouth, preventing the razor sharp teeth from closing. looking at her, she had a look of fear on her face. "What is a floor boss doing here!?" She questioned, gaining everyone's attention.

"If that's a floor boss, then that means-"

"Warning, boss floor event now starting." We all read, followed by lights flying all over the town, trapping us in.

'This isn't good.' I thought as I grabbed Hestia's hand and started running, planning to get us out of here, some how. 'If the entire town is closed off, there's nowhere to run.' I thought as I looked up at the shadow that was now above us. I pushed Hestia to the left while I jumped to the right.

Rolling on the ground, I faced her and saw that boss, Silverback, hovering above her. "Dakota!?" She yelled, with me narrowing my eyes. Rushing forward, I ran up its arm and held my knife up. Once I reached its eye, I stabbed at it, only for the dagger to break on me, shocking me. Falling down, I could do nothing as its hand got closer and closer to me.

Once it smacked me, I flew straight into the brick wall. Hitting the ground, I looked at my HP and saw that I was in the red from a single attack, meaning that I was no where near strong enough to kill it. Standing up, I grabbed one of the lanterns off the wall and tossed it at it, catching it on fire. Running past it, I grabbed Hestia's hand and started running again.

'Its no use, everyone here isn't at its level yet, and we've only made it to the twenty fifth floor.' I thought as this was only the second floor. 'If I had to wager, its after Hestia, seeing as its chasing us.' I thought as we entered a very thin alleyway. Exiting the other side, I spotted a way to the sewers. 'I have to get her out of here.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes as I heard the boss. "Come on!" I said as I rushed over to the sewer entrance.

Once we reached the door, I shoved Hestia in and closed it behind her, locking it. She turned to face me with a betrayed look. "Hey, Dakota!" She raised her voice.

"If that thing is after you, then you have to get out of here." I said, turning away from her. "I'll buy you sometime, so get going." I said as I could hear the boss getting closer.

"What are you talking about, open this door right now!?" She yelled, with me shacking my head at her.

"I've lost enough family, so its my time." I said, rushing off as the boss came into view.


End file.
